Mary's Confession
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot. Remember that scene in Psycho II, where Mary's cooking lunch and Norman asks her a question, but the phone rings? What if the phone didn't ring? How would the conversation have went?


Mary Loomis stand at the stove, fixing herself some lunch. She had no idea where Norman was, for he was gone once she got back. It felt good telling off her mother, Lila. Lila had been nothing but a bully throughout Mary's whole childhood. She would snap at her for the stupidest things. Like, if she accidentally dropped a sock on the floor while helping with the laundry. Sure, Mary loved Lila, but there were times she could not stand her. All of Mary's life, she heard nothing but _Norman Bates_ this _, Norman Bates_ that. Mary never knew her aunt Marion. Yes, she was sad to hear that she was brutually killed, and understood her mother's anger and pain. Sam, her father, on the other hand, kept all of his anger inside. He drank himself into an early grave. Lila had started a petition once she heard that Norman Bates would be released. She had gotten 743 signatures. That surely should have been more than enough. No. According to Lila, the courts only protected the criminals, not the victims. Mary wasn't happy about Norman's release, either. He had killed her aunt, not to mention six other people. Lila counted Sam as seven since he drank himself to death. The first night that Mary stayed with Norman, she had been a nervous wreck! He seemed nice, but Mary was still scared. What if he tried to do something to her? Just to be cautious, Mary had not only locked the door, but put a chair under the doorknob in case Norman tried to get in. She even kept a gun in her purse for protection.

Norman didn't do anything the first night, and he screamed at Toomey to cut it out for bothering her. Yes, he did freak out about the note, but Norman also hated seeing Toomey messing with Mary. Mary felt guilty about placing the note on the order wheel after seeing how he reacted to it, and how he stood up for her against Toomey. Mary felt better about staying with him, but she still felt guilty that her mother was making her do this. It wasn't until Norman was locked in the attic, that Mary realized Norman was no longer a killer. A boy had been killed in the fruit cellar, and Norman had nothing to do with it since he was locked up in the attic. Mary had no idea who killed the boy, but she knew that Lila was still trying to drive Norman crazy. She had tried to reason with her mother, but Lila would have none of it. Mary knew that it was wrong what they were doing, and she refused to be a part of it anymore, and would try her hardest to put a stop to it. Norman came in, and walked up behind her. He told her that he had been at the cemetary where they dug up his mother's corpse to prove to him that his mother was dead. He then asked Mary if it was true that her and her mother, Lila had been trying to drive him crazy again. Mary sighed, not wanting to answer, but knew she better. She turned around to face him, and the look on his face nearly broke her heart.

"Sit down, Norman."

Norman sat down at the table. Mary sat down, too. They both sat in the same chairs they sat in the first night she stayed. This was going to be one awkward conversation. Mary figured that once Norman learned the truth, he would throw her out. Well, if he did, then it would all be over. She might lose his friendship, which she now cherished, but at least Lila would leave him alone. Hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Norman. It's true. Lila is my mother. Well, step-mother, actually. She and Sam adopted me when I was two months old. Let's just say she's not the type to give hugs and kisses. My father drank himself to death. Lila never got over what you did to her sister. She vowed to make it her mission to make sure you were never released. She made me sign petitions, made me go to meetings, everything. She even bullied me into trying to drive you crazy again. I was the one who put all the dresses and things back up in your mother's bedroom. I was the one who locked you in the attic. I was the one who put the note on the order wheel at the diner. Lila is the one who has been making phone calls pretending to be your mother. I have no idea who killed that boy in the fruit cellar, but I know it wasn't you since you were in the attic. I knew it wasn't right, so I decided to stop messing with you. Lila, won't, though. I'm so sorry, Norman."

There was a long pause. A very uncomfortable long pause. Norman didn't look angry or upset. He just sit there, staring into space, thinking about all that he just heard. Mary turned to leave, when Norman's voice stopped her.

"I understand."

"What?"

Norman sat up, giving Mary a reassuring smile.

"I understand. I mean, I did kill someone very close to her. It's only natural she'd want revenge. What I don't understand, however, is why she would use her child as bait. What if I wasn't rehabilitated? What if I was still crazy? What if I tried to hurt you? How would she know?"

"Remember, she gave me the gun I used for protection last night."

"Oh. Still, it's an awfully big risk."

Mary just shrugged her shoulders. Nothing with Lila ever surprised her.

"Mary? Why did you stop messing with me?"

"Because it was wrong, Norman. Trying to drive someone insane so they'll be locked up is wrong!"

"I did kill her sister, though."

"Physically, yes, mentally, no."

Norman stood up, walked up to Mary, and gave her a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?"

With that, Mary smiled as well.

"Deal."

"Good."

"So you're not angry?"

"Of course not. I truly am sorry, Mary, for what happened to your aunt Marion."

"I know, Norman. I know."

THE END


End file.
